1, or More
by YD6405
Summary: This is a re-do of one of my old fanfics. Aria is pregnant, and she and Ezra are not ready. What will happen when Byron finds out? How will they deal with a child?
1. Chapter 1

This is a re-do of one of my old stories. Please review, favourite and all that stuff.

I DON'T OWN PLL (help me get it)

Aria sat in her car outside school, thinking about how badly she messed up. _I'm pregnant. I haven't even finished school, and my life is ruined._ I sobbed into my hands until Hanna walked passed and saw her. Hanna quickly got into the car to see if her best friend was alright.

"Aria, are you ok?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"What do you think Hanna, I'm sobbing in my car." Aria sobbed out sarcastically.

"Aria, wow. Seriously though, what happened?"

"I-I'm pregnant." Aria sobbed out.

Hanna just sat there, with her mouth wide open.

"I don't care, Hanna, call me a slut, tell me I should keep my legs closed. I don't care." Aria cried to her best friend.

"No! It's Ezr-" Hanna was cut off.

"Wow, of course, it is!"

"Listen Aria, it will be ok. Does he know?" She asked with worry. Aria simply nodded and checked the time on her phone. 7:46. Aria wiped away her tears are looked at Hanna with a _don't tell anyone_ look before she got out of the car and walked into school. She ran to her English room, stopping at the door to see if Ezra was there. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Aria, how are you?" Ezra asked, very concerned about her. Aria just ran up to him and cried on his shoulder. They kept hugging for at least 5 minutes before Aria let go.

"I will be fine, I need to tell my parents though." She said in a soft voice, not looking Ezra in the eyes.

"When are you going to?" He asked, trying to make eye contact.

"Tonight at dinner. I will ring you after, I promise." She said before kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the classroom. As Aria was walking to her locker, she started to feel as if she was going to vomit. She ran to the bathroom and got into a stall just in time. After she had been sick, she walked around the hall, trying to find Emily and Spencer. Just as she saw Emily the bell rang so Aria got her books for English and waited outside the classroom.

In English Ezra just rambled on about the book we are studying, while Aria tried not to burst into tears. When there were about 15 minutes of class left, Ezra told everyone that they could have free time. Some people like Spencer chose to do homework, some to talk but Aria chose to text her boyfriend.

Can I come to your apartment for an hour after school today? We need to talk about this whole pregnancy thing. - A.M

Sure. Are you sure you're ok? You look like you're about to cry. - Ezra xx

I'm ok, still feeling ill though. I will talk to you later, after to work on the assignment you gave us. - AM

Don't worry about it, you don't have to. Ezra x

Thanks so much! - A.M

Aria started working on her History assignment which is due tomorrow. No matter how hard she tried, she could not focus. The familiar feeling of sickness washed over her body for what seemed like the thousandth time today. She shot up her hand and got permission to go to the bathroom.

LUNCH

Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily all sat down at their normal table, sensing that Aria was upset. "Aria, what's wro-" Started asking Spencer, before being cut off.

"I'm pregnant, with Ezra's baby." She sobbed to her friends.

Like Hanna did earlier, they all sat the with their mouths open and their eyes saucepans. What they didn't realise was when Aria told her friends, a group of jocks from their year was behind them. And they heard everything. By the time school finished, everyone knew she was pregnant. She had gotten countless comments from people she had never talked to calling her a slut, a whore and worse things.

Right when school ended for the day, Ella, Aria's mum called her daughter into her classroom.

"Aria, is it true? Are you and Ezra having a baby?" Ella asked, with anger, confusion, and disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, please don't be angry. I am as upset as you. I'm so sorry." Aria sobbed.

"Aria, it's ok. I'm not angry, well a bit, but everything will be fine." Ella continued to calm her daughter down.

"R-really?" Aria asked between sobs.

"Yes. I understand that you are upset, and it was a mistake." She told Aria as she hugged her.

Half an hour later Aria was at her boyfriend's apartment, discussing the current issue.

"Aria, how the hell does half the school know already?!" Ezra asked, in an angry voice.

"I don't know Ezra. I was telling the girls at lunch and someone must have overheard!" Aria yelled back, hating every second of this. She knew that if she was going to have the baby, that she would need him to help her through it.

"Aria, the most important thing is, do they know who the father is?"

"I don't think so, no one has teased me about you at least."

"Good. That takes so much worry off my chest. We should go to the optometrist this weekend, how about Saturday?" Ezra suggested.

"Yeah, I have to go though so I can get home and have time for homework."

"No, stay! He whined like a 4-year-old having to leave the playground. "I can help?"

"Ezra, you can do math now?" She teased him before walking up to him to give a goodbye kiss.

"Call me later! Love you."

"Love you too Ezra."

When Aria was sitting at her desk at home, doing her homework she kept getting texts from randoms at her school being rude. A few said, 'How could you, we all thought you were nice.' Others were just one-word insults. She only got one phone call, from a boy in her Math class. "You know Aria, you're a slut."

"Thanks, but I don't care."

"You don't care? Your stone cold and devoided of emotion." - (anyone know where that's from? Review if u know!)

Aria hung up the phone when he finished speaking. A few hours passed, with nothing eventful happening. Aria kept getting texts while trying to do homework.

When 7:00 PM came around, Aria was called down to dinner, feeling nervous as ever. Ella, Byron, Mike and Aria started eating with minimal conversation going around.

"Dad, I need to tell you something." Aria stated, her voice slightly shaking.

"Of course honey, go ahead." He responded in a happy voice.

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

So, what do you think! All reviews are welcome, and you don't even need an account! 10+ reviews, update tomorrow, 5+ next few days or under 5 next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thanks so much for reading my first chapter, and for choosing to continue!**

Every trace of the happiness that Byron had shown before was gone. Aria looked at her mother with worried eyes, thinking about when she told her parents about her boyfriend.

"With him?" Byron yelled, cringing on the last word. Aria slowly nodded and hoped for the best.

"You are no longer my daughter. You have until Monday to get out of this house." He demanded before getting up and leaving the dinner table.

"Thanks for dinner Mum." I said quietly, trying not to cry. I ran up to my room and immediately picked up my phone to call Ezra.

"Aria! How did it go?"

"E-Ezra, Byron said I have to m-move out." She sobbed into the phone.

"You know you are welcome here anytime. Come stay here tonight, and for as long as you want."

"Thank you so much Ezra, I will be there in 20 minutes. Love you."

"Love you too."

Aria put her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and looked around her room. She got out a bag and started to put in the bare necessities. Once she had packed her bag and put on a hoodie, she got into her car and drove to Ezra's.

When Aria arrived she used her key to get into the apartment. Immediately when she walked in Ezra saw she was wearing a hoodie and couldn't resist a bad joke.

"Aria! You're in the hood!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you." She responded, shaking her head. Aria walked up to him and kissed him, but this was different to their other kisses. It was filled with passion, want, and desire to be together. After a few minutes Ezra broke the kiss and suggested they watch a movie. When they were about half way through they started to talk about the whole 'Aria being kicked out of home because she's pregnant' situation.

"So, now that I'm kicked out of home, I'm homeless!" Aria said sarcastically.

"Don't say that. You can live here with me."

"I know, I just don't want to invade."

"Aria, you are welcome here whenever you want, for as long as you want. Never forget that." Said Ezra, kissing the top of her head.

"Ok, if you say so."

After another few minutes the conversation started up again.

"So since it's Friday tomorrow, I'll drop you at school, then Saturday we go to the doctor, and then that arvo we can pack up your stuff and move it here. Sound good?" Ezra suggested. Aria Simply nodded and put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She closed her eyes, and for a minute it seemed like there was nothing wrong.

At 7:00 AM Ezra's alarm went off on the table next to where Aria was sleeping. She sat up and looked around the apartment for her boyfriend. After a few seconds Aria heard the shower on, so she got up and made breakfast. She put toast in the toaster, and while she waited for it she made coffee. By the time Ezra was out of the shower, Aria had eaten breakfast, had her coffee and was halfway done getting changed. She has light denim skinny jeans on and was putting on an old Hollis top of Ezra's.

Ezra quickly got dressed and finished his coffee before they got into Ezra's car and started to drive to school.

"Are you sure they don't know I'm the father?" Ezra asked for about the hundredth time that morning.

"Yes, no one has been rude about you to me." Aria explained. Ezra still seemed tense, but less than before.

Aria got dropped off a block away from school, and while she was walking she kept getting dirty looks from strangers. People who didn't know her, didn't know the story, but made assumptions and judged anyway. When Aria was outside school, she could see her mother anxiously looking around, probably for her daughter. When Ella saw her, she ran up to Aria and gave her a hug.

"Mum, what are you doing?"

"I miss you! What Byron did was unfair, I want you back."

"Sorry Mum, but after being kicked out of home like that I'm not going to come back." Aria said before walking off into the building. As soon as she walked through the door everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared. Aria tried not to notice as she walked to her locker. Even the teachers just stared at her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"You know I can take a picture so you can stare at it all day!" Aria yelled into the hall. Most people looked away, but it was still silent.

"Yeah send pictures, minus the clothing!" Some boy in her year yelled back. No teachers said anything, but by now everyone had looked away. After about 10 minutes of awkward silence, the bell finally rung. Everyone rushed off to first period, and for Aria that was Math.

In class Mrs Scott, the teacher, kept staring at Aria, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. All of a sudden that familiar feeling of nauseousness came back into Aria so she shot up her hand. Mrs Scott noticed, but chose not to say anything.

"Mrs Scott, can I go to the bathroom?" Aria called out.

"Maybe if you could keep your legs closed you wouldn't feel sick all the time, slut." The teacher snapped back. The whole class gasped, and Aria stared to cry. She picked up her things and left the classroom, crying, heading for the bathroom.

There was still 20 minutes of class left, and there was no way Aria was going back. She got out her phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Ezra!"

"Hello? Why are you calling me in the middle of my class?"

"I need to talk to you, please. Meet me in the storage closet across from your room."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too Ezra." Aria hung up the phone and ran to the cupboard. No more than 5 minutes later a very worried looking Ezra came in.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Ezra asked frantically when he saw me crying.

"I f-felt sick in math so I asked to go to the b-bathroom. Mrs Scott said I should kept my legs closed so I wouldn't have morning sickness, and called me a slut." Aria whispered out. Ezra stood there with his mouth wide open for a second before kissing his girlfriend. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Ezra had to go back to class.

That afternoon Ezra and Aria were at the obstetrician. They were in the empty, hospital-smelling like room for about 10 minutes before they were called in.

"Good afternoon, I am doctor Vanderstelt, but you can call me Lucy." The obstetrician introduced herself.

"Good morning, nice to meet you." Ezra responded.

I was lying on the bed while Dr Vanderstelt scanned my stomach. She looked at the screen then back at us.

"There is something wrong."

 **So how was it? Any issues? REVIEW SAYING SO!**

 **Go off the thing from last chapter where I said when I would upload according to reviews for when I will update.**


	3. Continue?

The reviews on this will decide weather I continue or not.

is this actually a good story? Do u actually want me to continue?

when ever I wrote the chapters I was writing down the first thing that came to mind and hoped it would be over 1000 words. So honestly I don't rlly enjoy writing this that much.

but if u guys like the story I will continue.

So even if u hate this story review saying so and I will see what the majority of people say.

thanks, yasmin.


End file.
